kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Admiral Akiru/The Nightmare of the past
Before the Nightmare occurs On 29th April - I was on a journey back home to the naval base while riding the taxi I used to ride in each time when I was busy. The reason I was away for awhile because of some family business to handle and have to set myself up to my grandmother's place at outside the region I was working and live by,the reason I went there for having a death ceremony to my lost cousin who had died in cancer. I felt myself sad back then but I know, God really loves him more. I look up at the side of the window and gazing for awhile thinking about what happened to my dearest family. Are they okay? Because before I left, Zuihou hugged me before I set my leave because worried that I won't be meeting her again. The Taxi Driver who also my old golden age pal feels curious and started to greet me. Taxi Driver ''': Are you okay son? '''Admiral : Oh, yes I am okay. Taxi Driver : Seems like you are having a rough day huh. Admiral : Yeah, sure it is. Anyway gramps, It's been a long time we haven't chat since a long time is it? Taxi Driver ''': Well It's because you have been busy lately, I won't even bothered to disturb you. '''Admiral : Heh, Is that so. *''while smiling''* Taxi Driver : What would you aspect to an old man who was been a driver for you for a year now? Admiral ''': Well gramps, you seems about right, It's a pleasant to see you when you help me out on duties by now. Even thou you are quite old, you pretty sure are tough for man to transport someone with just that generosity of yours. '''Taxi Driver : Son, I work because I like it, It's your right to pay me whatever you want. Like that time when I helped you escape from that hell of yours without charges back then. Because I more prefer doing good deeds rather than chasing for fortune. Admiral : Is it because your time is running out? Taxi Driver : Well, I guest so...... Admiral : Cheer up gramps, I am sure god will give you a nice place for you to live soon. With all your deeds that you have done. I am sure you will go on peacefully by now. Taxi Driver : Thanks mate. Admiral : No problem old pal. Oh, and sorry about that earlier. Taxi Driver : Nah, no need to feel sorry about me,I more sorry about you because of your past. Anyway, We already reach your destination. Admiral : Wow, time sure flies huh. Anyway, It's nice to have a chat with you Taxi Driver : Yeah, sure is. As I step out from the taxi I gaze at the door to look for sign of them waiting for me. But, somethings went off because what I found now is a pool of blood flowing from the door.As Despair started to kicked in on my mind. I immediately tell the taxi driver to halt for a moment for preparing the worst case that will happened soon.As curiosity kicked in, I walked toward my base to investigate the upcoming scene. The True Nightmare Begins As I open the blooded stain door, what I discover is truly made is worst. Like adding fuel to fire, I saw a devastating nightmare happened upon me. What I saw now is all the bodies of my fleetgirls that outstretch on the floor, filled with their blood without a sign of life. As the nightmare fuel start flowing thru my mind. I started to run toward my office where my beloved family where use to be. I scream in terror to see everyone dead while running towards for her safety. Sanity breaks in, I think it's too late now. Towards the door of my office , I immediately kicked the door. On my eyes, only god knew what I have been feeling right now when seeing the bloody situation. The bodies of my beloved wife laying on the floor while being pampered by my daughter who is crying on her body. I stepped slowly to see if she still alive or not. I started to realized that my daughter started to cried "Papa" when she saw me. How could a heartbroken father would have enough heart to see his beloved one died in front of him. As I started to hugged her body, I cried as much as a man that haven't been cried for so long. I am defeated. This is what they ever wanted for me right, Is it the right thing to do for such a sinless man to do. What did I go wrong. This world is sure have such cruel being living inside, which I can't even. As I looked at the right side of the office, I saw a message. The message is more into mocking and also in a joy when seeing me in despair. A message where he tells himself that he proudly done it. You know, I felt the wrath that flows inside me has been growing since time to time and this message really succeeding my limits. The time where they finally made me, show my fang and reveal my own demon side of myself. These fools will taste my revenge soon, and they will regret it. But, all of a sudden, I hear a voice of hope besides me. A small Hope beyond the Nightmare Zuihou : *''smile faintly''* Admiral........I am glad........you came....... As she manage to say the word even thou she in a serious injury state, I felt myself in a relief. She still breathing, be still in a weak condition. Admiral : Zuihou....It's gonna be alright dear. Please stay with me longer! *tear still flowing* Zuihou ''': I am sorry.....for letting you........suffer like this......... '''Admiral : No Zuihou, I am more sorry to see you being like this. You don't deserve this! Zuihou ': *''breath heavily*........Is our daughter.......safe.....? '''Admiral : She is safe for now........ Zuihou : Thank goodness........ Admiral ': Now then, I am going to carry you to the hospital, so please stay strong Zuihou! I started to carry Zuihou and my daughter, both my arms carrying Zuihou and my daughter holding on my back. I ran as fast as I can toward the exit, just to make sure she is safe. Outside,The Taxi Driver notice me outside running toward him while covering in blood, he quickly started his engine and ready for me to get an emergency to the nearest hospital. I quickly grabbed my phone and start calling the MP(Military Police) about the case while also holding on to her body to keep herself. '''Taxi Driver ': How did this happened ?! *''while speeding up''* '''Admiral : *''close the phone''* Not sure how, but I think this is like a day ago. Taxi Driver : What. you got to be kidding me! Admiral : Yeah, I really can't expect to see this happening. Taxi Driver : How's your wife status? Admiral : *''while covering her wounds''* Seems like she being cut at the chest area, the wound must been from a knife. She also receive a bleeding at her head, might be being smacked at the wall or something. But overall, she still in okay state but weak. Taxi Driver : Your daughter? Admiral : She is safe, not receiving any injuries. Only having traumas right now.... Taxi Driver : And your fleet? Admiral : I think.....they are all dead.......... Taxi Driver : My god, who the heck have done this!? Admiral : Not sure gramps......That guy sure really got his mind jack up to do all off this just to see me in despair or whatsoever . *''sigh''* Taxi Driver ''': Whatever that is. Well then, I think we have reach the hospital. After a few moments later, We manage to find the nearest hospital. All seems well but what the most important of all, If she is safe or not. I follow her going thru the alley of the hospital while my daughter has been sent to the trauma room. I grasp my hand on her's and tell her that It's gonna be okay. Her smile makes me heartbroken because of the pain she bears because of me. That pain connected to myself and I can already feel it. It's truly painful for her. The doctor halted me at the end of the hallway. He give me a word that I have to wait a bit longer until he reform about it. I felt unsecured on why this is happening. After a few moments , my phone started to rang. I pick it up and receive a call from the MP. They want to meet me back at the base to make an investigation. I start to get up from the waiting chair and make my move. I also have a small visit to the trauma room just to see my daughter's conditions. Seems like she is okay, but she have to rest for awhile at the hospital bed. I walked away, In fear yet sorrow in my heart. Goodbye, My dearest girls I have reached the base, All I saw is just a reality where I can't withstand anymore. All the MP carry all the corpse of the girls where they use and should be alive back then, all of them have been killed and died in sorrow. All of them, where I used to love and cared for them, has gone weeping away from their existence. The weather went dark and started to flow it's tears.I try my best to hold everything I could, But the strong emotions that can't be bared at all makes me release all of my agony and despair. My tear drops as the rain has cried. I kneel down while seeing all of them been taking out from the base, one by one, while their blood drips at the ground and flowing towards me by rainwater. I saw the blood flows beneath me , all the blood of my fallen friends and comrades. The MP started to confront me to calm myself up.Even though the situation right now is harsh, but I strengthen myself and calm for now. I stood up while taking a deep breath. '''MP : I know it's hard for you now, But for now.. Admiral ': Now what....!? *''while gazing towards him* 'MP ': *''gulp''* For now, you have to settle down for a bit, we will investigate this case as soon as possible. 'Admiral ': Are you sure about that? '''MP : What do you mean sir? Admiral : *''While gripping the MP's shirt''* ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT!!! *The other MPs are shocked* *Thunder started to strike* Admiral : LOOK, WHAT YOU SAW RIGHT NOW IS MY OWN DREAM AND LIFE GOTTEN DESTROYED BY OUR OWN LEGION!! MP ''': Sir, calm yourself now. '''Admiral : *''release the MP''* Fine. MP ': Sir, for this moment, If we can't manage to help you, you are on your own after this, there is no other way we can help you after we failed '''Admiral ': So, you want to let that criminal to go away with it and destroy us inside little by little! '''MP : Look, Even thou we are the MP, we can't go far with that, It's beyond our orders to do so Admiral ': What,are you following the corrupted one or the REAL one huh???!!! ''*everyone went silent* '''MP: Sir, We have to do this, because we don't want any conflict happening right now, It's your responsibility for doing the cause you have done. Admiral : What you have done so far is that you have broken the rule of our Navy, you don't know by doing so, all of you are trying to destroy yourself,YOU GOT THAT!!! MP:....... Admiral : Fine, finish off all your task first, after this, I will settle this case all by myself. MP : Don't be foolish. Admiral : I rather been called that rather than doing nothing. MP : Fine then sir, it's your order, we will settle this for a moment now, after all is cleared out, you will be listed in the Eliminated list for now and will be having no involvement with the case, you are on your own.But, you can still gain our help with your investigation for awhile. Admiral : Fine by me. MP : Well, you sure are the same like the past huh. Admiral ''': I am doing all of this, to find justice and order by banishing the corrupt '''MP : Good luck for that sir. Admiral : Heh, It's that all you can say? just finish all your work fast. MP : Understood sir. After all of the things settle, all the corpses are align in front of the base before taken to the military hospital. I gave them my final respect while tears starts to flow, the weather still raining matching the situation tat has happened to me. I felt heartbroken to see that they no longer there anymore. It felt like I have lost a whole family, where all the one are cared have died before me. as the trucks started to move all the bodies to the hospital. I said my last words to them. "Goodbye, my dearest girls. Hope we can meet each other soon, for one last time. All of you, will be missed , forever " As the truck gone from my sight, I stood there in front of the base, felt so anguish and cried. Meanwhile..... *In the truck* MP #2 : Sir, why you can't even make any action towards him back then? MP #1 : What do you mean? MP #2 : He assaulted you, why you don't even mad or even strike him down to shut him up? You used to be the fiercest MP on this region where nobody can stand a chance? MP #1 : You know, I was really scared when facing him. MP #2 ''': What?! What do you mean? '''MP #1 : That guy, you will not gonna mess with. If you really gonna piss him off more, we wil be dead meat anytime soon. MP #2 : What sir? please explain??? MP #1 : That Admiral , is actually an Abyssal. Base on the secret report that I receive about him from the actual government. MP #2 : *''shocked''* You.......got.....to.....be.....kidding me...... MP #1 ''': Yes, That's why I don't make any assaulting force on him. If we really make him so rage, he will truly gonna make our heads flying. '''MP #2 : Why he is an Abyssal? MP #1 : Reasons, still unknown. But what I know is that he is our allied and use to be a human like us. I also got the report that he has been listed as KIA in the FS operation. The government has accepting him for the NAVY for some reasons, but still unknown for what cause. MP #2 ''': So.........you really are frighten when confront him isn't it? '''MP #1 : Yes......That guy, truly make my fear gone insane. His blue eyes, I can see his sorrow and despair inside. I want to run away from him, but I can't, I have to confront him bravely without making any fatal move. MP #2 : Is that so..... MP #1 : You know, you should be grateful. MP #2 : Why sir ? MP #1 : That guy, even thou he is no longer a human and became our enemy of mankind. He still got his heart of humanity inside him. Don't you realize that? MP #2 : Yeah, I realize. He really loves his fleet and also want to find justice on our corrupted humanity. MP #1 : See mate, there is a quote for describe for that. MP #2 ''': What quote is that you want to mention? '''MP #1 : "'''That Evil Demon, was once a Good Angel"' '''MP #2' : Yeah, your right. He truly are.......... Category:Blog posts